


Birds of a feather...

by RachelGoth



Category: DCU
Genre: DamiRae - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelGoth/pseuds/RachelGoth
Summary: Raven decides to take the blow from a bomb to keep the team safe and Damian has never felt to guilty in his life (no, she's not dead).
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Birds of a feather...

**Author's Note:**

> The characters do not belong to me but to DC, I merely use them because they stimulate my writing brain

"You better wake up soon, Raven” Damian whispered under his breath.

He was holding her hand ever so gently, rubbing the pad of his thumb on her palm. He held his head low, dark circles under his emerald green eyes.

The room was filled with sounds that were starting to give him a headache. The incessant beeping of the monitors felt almost oppressing, as if they were trying to hammer their way through his brain. 

The sounds were annoying, to say the least, but the sight was even worse. Raven was laying on the small hospital bed, her body straight and almost stiff. Tubes, wires and patches snaked everywhere on her body; nose, mouth, under her gown, arms, hands… everywhere. Sometimes, Damian just wanted to pull on them until none remained, until he could look at her face without being blocked by all of this medical paraphernalia. He wanted to be able to caress her hand without touching the medical tape that held everything in place. The tape that held  _ her  _ in place. 

But despite everything around her, despite the noise, the tubes and the tape, Raven almost looked… peaceful. She looked a bit paler than usual, and her face and body was covered in bruises and bandages, but she still gave off that calm aura. Her hair was resting on the pillow under her head, laid out in something that almost looked like a purple halo. 

It had been a whole week since the incident, and Damian had rarely left Raven’s side during the week. He had stopped going to patrol, he had stopped training. It wasn’t rare for him to sleep sporadically, in a very uncomfortable position, in the chair beside Raven’s bed. He tried to stay awake, to make sure she was safe. To make sure he wouldn’t make the mistake of letting her get hurt again. 

Damian felt guilty. So guilty. Guilt was like a parasite. It found your weakness, the one thing that could destroy you, and it latched on it. It latched on it and only became bigger and bigger, stronger and stronger, heavier and heavier, until you only felt that. Until all you could feel was that parasite, that guilt, sapping all your energy. 

He could have protected her. He could have taken the blow for her. But he had been too slow. He had not seen it coming, and she had been too selfless.

Before the incident, Damian already did not have the most soundless nights. Nightmares came and went, but they were manageable. But now, whenever he closed his eyes, all he could see was that scene. Dick trying to stop that bomb from blowing up, Raven’s shield protecting him and her from outside blows. The numbers on the timer getting lower and lower, Dick struggling. Raven gritting her teeth, suddenly pushing him out of her force field, leaving her inside when the bomb hit zero.

**Boom** .

Damian could have sworn that time had stopped when the detonation went off. The sound, so loud in his ears, had resonated, leaving his eardrums vibrating. Damian hadn’t even been the first one to scream. Dick was.

“RAVEN!”

That’s when Damian realized. Dick was out of the purple shield, yet the bomb had gone off and no one had felt the blow. No one has been hurt because of it. The boy’s eyes widened, and he pushed away the goon he was fighting, turning around in one swift motion and sprinting to where the shield had been. 

Damian had never hoped so hard for someone not to be hurt. It was usually the other way around with him. Maybe that was why when he arrived, Raven was more than hurt. It was a miracle she was even alive after bearing the impact of the blow. Maybe the bigger force up above got so confused about Damian wishing someone well that this was why his wish had not been granted. Whatever the reason was, the boy started feeling the guilt when he saw Raven. His sword slipped out of his grasp and he dropped to his knees, not even feeling the impact. His hand was almost shaking when he checked her pulse, having to try a couple different spots before he finally felt it. It was weak, so weak he felt a very heavy weight drop in his stomach. He had no idea guilt was so hefty. 

What had happened next was almost a blurr. Dick asking everyone to retreat, Raven being lifted off the ground and quickly taken back to the Tower’s med bay, all of her wounds being taken care of, the team’s nervousness and sorrow as all unfolded, Kori trying to make everyone feel better by praising how strong Raven was, even though the same worry could be heard in her voice. 

Damian had stared at the ceiling in his room all night, until Dick had softly knocked on his door and said that Raven’s condition was stable. It had taken some time for the boy to process the words, but he had slipped on a vest and had silently made his way to the room the demoness was being kept in. 

The first night, he had sat in the chair and buried his face in his hands, the 1000 pounds guilt in his stomach keeping him from moving. He had apologized quietly about a hundred times, secretly hoping Raven would have heard him and said something along the lines of “Damian Wayne apologizing, am I hearing things?” but nothing had happened. The machines kept beeping and the girl’s eyes had stayed closed. She hadn’t even twitched a little bit. 

It took two weeks for Raven to stir a bit. And of course, Damian was there. Half asleep on his chair, but there nonetheless. He had been holding her hand, and he had felt a squeeze. He jolted awake, blinking two or three times before he looked at her face, where two amethyst eyes were looking at him. 

He had never been so happy to see eyes until that exact moment. 

“Hey, Demon boy” Raven whispered, her voice a bit hoarse. She grinned weakly at the expression on Damian’s face. “Did I scare you?”

Damian kept a hold of her hand and slowly brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand, then her palm.

He finally answered after a good minute of silence. “No,” he muttered. “You frightened me,” he added under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> So, pretty short, I know, but I had this idea when I woke up this morning so bear with me :')


End file.
